Mazur's Child
by Jaspers-and-Alice-4eva
Summary: When Janine relised she was pregnant her and Abe made a different chose. Rose was bought up with her father. she was home schooled her whole life and likes to stick to her self. there was only ever 1 exception to that, but who? Why is everything changing?
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you guys like the story.**_

* * *

><p>I was walking down the streets of Kemalli, a small village of Kadışehri in the Yozgat Province. This was the town I would be living in from now. To say it was small was an understatement. The population of this town was 497 according to wikki. From what I could tell the town was very undeveloped. The main street consisted of a post office, a small medical centre (that I would bet hardly ever opened), a small aria for the 'market' and a souvenir shop for tourist. I doubted that many tourists came here. My father had told me that most of this village had only just gotten sewerage, running water and electricity in the last few years. The market was run once a week and instead of using money or currency to buy things you would trade your own goods. Usually the males of the family would sell and the females would buy. This place was perfect. Most people would hate to be here but I loved it. My father was happy to be here too. It gave him more privacy. I had been trying for ages to get him to move from our house in Istanbul. He didn't understand my need to be away from the city. Finally I had managed to convince him that this would be good for both of us, it would give him the privacy he was always looking for and it would give me the space for my writing. He would always ask why I needed space for it but never understood that it wasn't so much space I needed. What I needed was room. I needed to be able to be creative without everyone looking down on me. I needed somewhere to find inspiration. I needed to be free.<p>

As I turned to go up our drive way I noticed a small wild rabbit diving into its burrow. I couldn't help the smile that came. This was perfect.

"What are you smiling at?" my father asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing Baba. I'm just happy." I told him.

"Well, why so happy?"

"This place is amazing. I love it here. Thank you Baba for allowing us to move."

"Anything to see my little girl happy." He kissed my forehead. "I have to go out for a bit. I won't be home till late. Don't be up too long."

"Ok Baba. I love you."

"I love you too Kiz." He said before leaving.

After my Baba left I couldn't help but get out my note book. I never really liked typing my stories. It always felt so un-personal and uninspiring to me. Typing has convenience and all but it's so detached from the work. No one ever understands it. I just like writing by hand first I guess. After garbing my book I went out to the back yard. I sat under one of the many trees that boarded parts of our garden and let my imagination carry me away.

I love writing, it's always been my escape. It's my way of getting away from the world. Over the last year and a half it has become my world. After Christians death I embedded myself in my writing more than ever, it became a lifeline. Writing was my outlet in every way. I loved my dad sure, and some of the people he would hire to work around the house (I hated calling them servants or staff. It sounded too stuck up) were ok, but dad had so much work to do and he was male, the workers weren't exactly friends of mine. Basically after Christians died I had no one I could talk to. Writing gave me some sort of substitute. I also loved the calming effect it had always had on me. It was my peace, my comfort, my way to vent and my confidante.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I had an unsettling feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and looked up to see a beautiful girl with light blond hair and deep chocolate eyes. She looked so sweet and gentle. It looked like she was about five. She seemed scared and lost. On closer inspection I noted her cloths were tattered and dirty, her hair was a mess with twigs and leafs stuck throughout it, her face was covered in dirt and on her left arm there was a dark patch that looked suspiciously like blood. I was suddenly so frightened for the girl. I looked around quickly. It had gotten dark.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sophie." She said quietly.

"What happened Sophie?"

"I wan away." She said not able to pronounce it properly.

"Why did you do that?"

"Coz my daddy was bad to the nice lady an I wanted to help but then he was bad to me again."

"What do you mean by bad?" she didn't answer me, instead she held her left arm out to me. She seemed to wince in pain as she did so.

"Did he do this to you?" I asked suddenly feeling the urge to beat the shit out of this man when she nodded her head. "Come with me sweetie." I said taking her by the other arm and leading her into the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who do you think Sophie is?<strong>_

_**What happend to Christian?**_

_**Where are the others?**_

_**What do you guys think? Let me know what yall think. I would really like to know.**_

_**I probebly wont be umdating for a few weeks because school is almost over for the year, which means exams :'( . But the more reviews i get the sooner i will update, i wont be doing a second chapter untill i get atleast 10 reviews for this one.**_

_**so pleas R&R xoxo3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off i did not get the reviews so its only short. i only posted it because i want to get on with it. PLEAS REVIEW**_

___**Secondly i didnt mention that rose and abe didnt just move into a house like the ones in the comunity. Abe is still a super rich turkish vamp ( love abe, which he was my dad) which means they live in a masive mansion.**_

* * *

><p>After about an hour Sophie had told me everything and boy was I pissed. Sophie lived in the next town with her father, every so often he would take her over to a woman's house. The woman was her fathers 'lover' whom he had several children with, none of which he would claim as his. While he was there he would get drunk and mistreat the lady. Usually beating her. The last time they had gone to visit her Sophie's father had been worse than ever. Sophie had tried to intervene but had been thrown against the cabinet were a glass figurine had smashed and cut her arm. After that the woman's son had started fighting Sophie's father. Once Sophie was able to get up she ran away. After a few days she decided that she was hungry and scared enough to show herself. Which is how she ended up here.<p>

After she told her story I had made her a hot chocolate and gave her some cockies, then started to make something proper for our dinner. She needed something proper to eat. The pore girl looked so frightened and innocent. I felt so protective over her. I hated the guy who did this. I wanted nothing more than to kill him. Slowly and painfully would be preferred. Every fibre in by body was filed with hatred for this man. Hatred and compassion. Compassion for Sophie.

After Sophie had finished eating I took her upstairs and gave her a bath then dressed her in one of my nighties which I had to tie up so it would fit her somewhat. Then i took her toward my room to put her down for the night.

"Are you going to be alright to sleep alone?" I asked.

"Yes but can you leave a light on pleas?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course I can sweetie. Is there anything else you would like?"

"No thank you."

"Ok well I will see you in the morning. If you need anything I should be down stairs." I told her.

"Good night."

"Good night." I told her as I tucked her in and left the room. I went back down to the kitchen to tidy up. After that was finished I did a little extra work around the house. I was too restless to stay still. Before I knew it I heard one of my father's fancy cars roll up the drive way. He would not be happy with the man who did this. My father may be tough and cold with no emotions on the outside but he had some big weaknesses, I was the biggest he would do anything for me. The other weaknesses were woman and children. If someone ever threatened or mistreated a woman or child my father would be pissed. My dad was one scary guy and he could get a hell of a lot scarier. To most Baba looked like a scary mob boss. He would often were dark suits with flashy scarfs and gold jewellery that would catch any glimmer of light. In our old community there were rumours of all sorts going around. One of the more ridiculous ones was that he could kill a man by moving his hand in a specific way. The rumours went that he could make the sun (or any other light) glint of any of his rings and put a man's eyes in such excruciating agony that he would claw his eyes out with his own fingers causing him to bleed to death. The first time I had heard that I fell to the ground laughing. My dad was scary to most sure but he defiantly had his values and he stuck by them. I was not looking forward to his reaction.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pleas Pleas Revew even if you dont like it, though id prefur<strong>__**e if you did. ;)**_


End file.
